Loin des yeux, près du coeur
by Domi08
Summary: Le départ de l'un angoisse l'autre, tous deux aspirent déjà aux retrouvailles.


OS écrit pour le Noël de Darkie59 à qui je fais de gros bisous au passage! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Loin des yeux, près du cœur.<p>

Une fois de plus, les voix de deux jeunes hommes venaient perturber le calme de l'immeuble. Depuis quelques temps, les voisins d'un certain appartement s'étaient accoutumés à ces disputes intempestives de ce couple hors du commun. Il fallait avouer que s'ils ne prenaient pas de mesure pour que cela cesse, c'est qu'ils avaient une raison. En effet, les dames appréciaient grandement les deux résidents de cet appartement. Elles se sentaient honorées de vivre au sein du même bâtiment que ces deux éphèbes que bon nombre de filles admiraient. L'un était discret, les cheveux noirs assez long, portant souvent une paire de lunettes de soleil ainsi qu'un bonnet ou un chapeau. Son allure paraissait hautaine alors qu'il était une personne serviable et généreuse. Son ami, était plus extraverti, les cheveux récemment coupés plus court le rendait très élégant. Il était évident que ces deux là avaient une liaison, mais personne ne trahirait ce secret. Toutes savaient les risques qu'ils encourraient et ne désiraient pas voir leurs protégés dans les journaux à scandales. Et encore moins voir leur immeuble envahis de paparazzi et de fans hystériques.

Le plus jeune était installé dans son canapé, balançant ses mains, essayant de se faire comprendre par son amant. Jun était quelqu'un de prétentieux aux premiers abords, son talent d'acteur, de metteur en scène, de chanteur bien qu'il reconnaissait ne pas avoir la meilleure voix de son groupe, lui donnait une aura de vanité. Il est vrai qu'il aimait taquiner les invités sur les plateaux, ou même ses amis de façon vexante par moment. Mais Jun, avait une personnalité toute autre en privée, il était tendre et aimait recevoir de l'attention. Il détestait la solitude. D'ailleurs, c'est ce qui l'avait rapproché de Jin, son kohai et ami. Tous les deux, s'étaient rencontrés en boîte par le biais d'un ami commun qui n'était autre que Ryo Nishikido. Durant la soirée, ils avaient pu discuter longuement, leur ami ne tenant pas en place entre les bouteilles d'alcool et les jolies filles qui lui tournaient autour. Ils s'en étaient amusés, et se disaient qu'ils ne devaient pas être mieux que lui lorsqu'ils décidaient de faire la fête. Ce soir là, personne n'était parvenu à les couper dans leur conversation. Ils se découvraient l'un l'autre et tissaient des liens invisibles qui allaient se fortifier avec le temps.

Puis un jour, quelques verres en trop et un manque d'amour indéniable les avaient poussé à sauter le pas. Jin s'était avancé avec hésitation vers Jun, et avait scellé leurs lèvres dans un doux baiser. Leurs barrières baissées dû à l'alcoolisation les empêchaient de garder leurs sentiments secrets. Il était trop tard pour ignorer l'évidence, l'amour qui les unissait était bien plus qu'amical, et désormais ils se l'étaient avoués par ce baiser. Le lendemain, aucun d'entre eux n'avait oublié leurs longs baisers et leurs accolades. Ils étaient des adultes responsables et n'allaient pas se défiler. Ils avaient discuté, et les sentiments l'emportant sur la raison, s'étaient mis ensemble. Ils savaient que leur relation n'allait pas être évidente au vue de leurs caractères, mais aussi de leur carrière. Ils n'étaient pas souvent disponibles et leur relation devrait être cachée, mais ils voulaient essayer.

Jun se tenait en face de son amant, et essayait de lui faire comprendre en vain son inquiétude. Il ne pouvait pas accepter le départ de Jin aux États-Unis sans lui. Ce dernier lasse de ce sujet de querelle devenu fréquent, ne faisait que soupirer et répéter les mêmes phrases que d'habitude. Il était fatigué de se justifier, ils étaient certes en couple, mais il ne supportait plus le manque de confiance de Jun. Il l'aimait, il ne partait pas pour s'envoyer en l'air avec des nanas comme il le disait si bien. Jun lui piquait souvent des crises de jalousie, mais là, il ne parvenait plus à se contenir. Il fallait qu'il stoppe son petit ami, ou cela risquait de mal se terminer. Jin ne s'énervait pas facilement, il était calme, et prenait la vie du bon côté mais lorsque cela arrivait, il savait qu'il était acerbe.

Matsu ! STOP IT !

Parle moi pas en anglais !

… Calme toi, tout de suite ! Ça suffit maintenant.

Comment est ce que je pourrai me calmer ? Tu ne m'écoutes pas ! Je te dis que/

J'EN AI PLUS RIEN A FAIRE ! Ok ? Je m'en vais, je prends le premier vol demain, comme ça, tu as tout gagné.

… quoi ?

J'en peux plus de rester ici à t'entendre me crier dessus au lieu de profiter des derniers moments qu'on a avant que je ne parte.

Parce que je ne veux pas que ce soient les derniers justement !

Les derniers jusqu'aux prochains ! Je vais revenir ! Je pars juste quelques mois. C'est pour ma carrière Matsu, j'ai quitté mon groupe pour réaliser mon rêve, je ne peux plus reculer.

Quelques mois... je vais me sentir seul sans toi ! Je ne veux pas que tu partes !

Désolé... je t'aime chéri... ne l'oublie pas.

Jun écarta la main de son Aji de sa joue et partit rejoindre sa chambre. Il n'était plus lui même ces derniers temps. Le départ de Jin, le bouleversait et il savait que son attachement à le retenir au Japon l'humiliait mais il s'en fichait. Il voulait le garder jalousement à ses côtés, pouvoir se blottir dans ses bras après une dure journée de travail, partager ses repas, ou tout simplement avoir une réponse lorsqu'il rentrerait à la maison. De plus, il avait peur de le perdre. Son séjour aux États-Unis allait l'éloigner de lui, et il ferait des rencontres de personnes exceptionnelles. Il se sentait incapable de rester dans le cœur de Jin. Du revers de sa manche, il s'essuya furtivement la larme qui lui avait échappé et se ressaisit. Il l'aimait mais il ne devait pas se mettre dans des états pareils pour quelqu'un. Il était Matsumoto Jun, il n'était pas n'importe qui.

Dans la chambre, des affaires de Jin traînaient par ci par là, il le réprimandait toujours pour la même chose. Il n'aimait pas le désordre, et préférait rester loin de Jin lorsque celui ci se cherchait une tenue à porter. En effet, ce dernier n'hésitait pas à déplier le linge et le retirer de la garde-robe pour voir ce qui lui irait le mieux. Jun n'était pas pour autant moins raffiné, mais il savait parfaitement ce que sa garde-robe contenait et pouvait visualiser ses tenues dans sa tête sans tout retourner. Il sourit tristement et ramassa les T-shirt et les chaussettes de son petit ami. Pour une fois, il ne dirait rien, parce qu'il s'agissait peut être de la dernière fois où il passerait après lui.

Il se passait la scène dans sa tête de toutes les façons possibles. Il aimait Jun, mais il fallait qu'il parte, il le ressentait au plus profond de lui-même. Il savait que c'était une occasion unique qui ne se représenterait plus. Seulement, il fallait qu'il laisse au pays cet être cher qui doutait de la solidité de leur couple. Il n'allait pas se mentir, lui aussi s'était posé la question, et si tu t'intéressais à quelqu'un d'autre ? Et si une jolie occidentale venait t'aborder, que ferais tu mec ? Il savait que ce serait difficile, mais il voulait croire en eux, il ne s'était pas mis en ménage avec Jun, pour tout foutre en l'air avec une histoire de cul. Il s'appuya sur le rebord de l'évier et soupira en rentrant la tête entre les bras. Après quelques instants, il se saisit d'un verre qu'il se remplit aussitôt d'eau et qu'il but d'une traite.

Il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, la veille Jin avait fait sa valise et avait fait le nécessaire pour prendre l'avion à 10h le matin. Ce qu'il disait, il le faisait, Jun le savait et s'en voulait d'avoir été si idiot. Il s'était contentait de le regarder dormir, d'écouter sa respiration, de lui caresser les cheveux. Il ne lui restait à présent plus que dix minutes avant que le réveil ne sonne et que Jin ne sorte du lit. Il s'appuya sur son coude et déposa ses lèvres sur celles closes de son homme. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants et se leva pour lui préparer un bon petit déjeuner.

L'embarcation venait d'être annoncée, Jin serra dans ses bras Jun et essaya de lui faire passer tout son amour à travers son regard. Il sentait cette boule dans son ventre, dans sa gorge, mais plus tôt il partait, plus tôt, rentrerait-il peut être. Il empoigna sa valise et la tira à sa suite. Après un dernier regard, et un dernier signe de la main, il s'engouffra dans le corridor d'embarcation. Il abattit ses lunettes sur son nez et continua son chemin jusque l'avion. Il se rendait compte qu'il allait lui manquer mais son rêve était là, à porter de main. Alors, il allait l'attraper et une fois réalisé, il reviendrait vers Jun et il le partagerait avec lui.

« On se revoit vite baby. Je te préviens quand je serai arrivé. Tu ne quitteras pas mes pensées, je t'aime. AJ. »

Le portable entre ses mains, il relisait ce message une énième fois. Deux mois que Jin était parti, qu'il ne l'avait pas serré dans ses bras. Il avait peu de nouvelles de lui, un message tous les jours, mais ces mails étaient si pauvres. Il voulait en savoir plus, comment se passaient ses journées dans les moindres détails. Il savait que sa tournée était plus ou moins un succès, qu'il commençait à se faire un nom là-bas, mais il aurait voulu pouvoir le constater de lui même. De son côté, la vie continuait, Arashi venait de sortir son nouveau single et les fans fidèles les avaient projetés au top 1 des ventes. Il se réfugiait dans le travail, et rentrait tard le soir. Ainsi, il passait moins de temps dans cet appartement devenu bien trop vide à son goût.

Plus le temps passait, plus il s'épanouissait dans son travail. Cette nouvelle vie en carrière solo, ces gens qui le soutenaient, les States, il était heureux. Le seul point sombre au tableau était son petit ami qui l'attendait chez eux. Il ne savait pas quand est ce qu'il reviendrait, sa tournée prenait fin mais il devait préparer son album. Aussi, il s'arrangeait pour ne jamais être seul. Il invitait des amis, des membres du staff, il sortait en boîte, il mangeait à l'extérieur, bref, il évitait de passer des soirées seul. Jusqu'au jour, où l'ami qu'il attendait chez lui, s'excusa à la dernière minute de son absence. Ce soir là, il n'avait pourtant pas la moindre envie de se retrouver seul. Ses amis s'affichaient avec leurs petites amies, même le styliste se montrait avec son petit ami. Lorsqu'ils voyaient ces derniers, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Jun et lui. Il faisait tout pour ne pas y penser mais son Matsu lui manquait.

Installé dans le canapé, l'ordinateur portable sur les genoux, il _tournait en rond_. Il cherchait de nouvelles idées pour la mise en place des concerts. Il n'était pas sorti de chez lui de la journée, il profitait de son jour de congé pour se reposer sans toutefois quitter l'ordinateur ou la télévision des yeux. Il suivait le film qui passait, bien qu'il servait plus de bruits de fond et bascula sa tête en arrière d'ennui. Soudain, le son de l'ouverture d'une page de conversation lui parvint, et il se releva en se demandant ce que lui voulait encore Aiba-kun. Une fois, les yeux devant l'écran, son cœur se serra et il s'empressa de répondre.

AJ dit : 

Bonsoir baby ! Ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu connecté ! Tu vas bien ?

MatsuJun dit : 

Oui, c'est mon jour de congé ! Je m'ennuie... sinon ça va et toi ?

AJ dit :

Oh ! ***** Hug * Moi ça va, un peu fatigué vu l'heure qu'il est, mais ça va. Je suis content de te parler, tu me manques...

MatsuJun dit :

A moi aussi chéri... tu ne sais toujours pas, quand tu pourras rentrer ?

AJ dit :

Non... J'ai encore pas mal de boulot... D'ailleurs tu as vu ? Ça marche bien en ce moment, j'ai même reçu quelques propositions !

MatsuJun dit :

Vraiment ? Je suis content pour toi Jin !

AJ dit :

Merci ^^

Le lendemain, il devait se lever tôt, mais il s'en fichait, il avait enfin l'opportunité de parler à Jun en instantanée. Au fil de la conversation, ils avaient mis la vidéo et pouvaient se voir et se parler presque normalement. Il était rare que Jun soit devant son ordinateur vers 18h-19h, or Jin, ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps, 2h-3h du matin était déjà une heure tardive pour lui. Le décalage horaire était vraiment énorme. Revoyant son petit ami, et leur appartement derrière lui, il ne pu retenir sa nostalgie. Son anniversaire approchait, et il ne voulait le fêter qu'avec une personne, celle qui lui souriait et qui critiquait le manque de travail de certaines personnes de l'agence. Il lui sourit à son tour, Jun restait toujours cet homme pointilleux dont le professionnalisme était son exemple. C'est pourquoi, il ferait de son mieux pour réussir et rendre son Matsu fier de lui.

Les semaines s'écoulaient, et l'anniversaire de Jin était dans moins de deux jours. Jun lui avait acheté une montre qui pouvait indiquer l'heure d'un autre pays. Dans le cercle principal, on lisait l'heure actuelle de Los Angeles, et dans le petit cercle intérieur, un deuxième compteur affichait l'heure de Tokyo. Il s'était dit que ce présent lui ferait plaisir et qu'il pourrait le porter en pensant à lui. Cependant, il ne lui avait pas envoyé, il voulait lui remettre son cadeau en main propre, et voir l'expression de son visage. Il était persuadé que Jin allait revenir pour son anniversaire en août, alors il lui remettrait à ce moment là.

Il regardait par dehors, le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds et sentait la pression de l'air augmenter à travers ses oreilles. Il avait toujours cette sensation désagréable lors du décollage de l'appareil. Il ouvrit un fichier sur son téléphone et observa quelques minutes celui qu'il partait rejoindre pour quelques jours. Logiquement il devait arriver le matin de son anniversaire heure japonaise. Il s'était renseigné sur le planning de son amant et celui ci avait trois jours de congé pour se reposer et se préparer aux émissions télé et radio, pour la promotion de son nouveau single. Il éteignit ensuite son portable, et ferma les yeux pour s'endormir, un léger sourire étirant ses lèvres.

Il s'était levé tôt le matin, il avait fait son lit et s'était glissé sous la douche comme à son habitude. L'eau chaude qui coulait le long de son corps finissait de le réveiller et il y restait de longues minutes. Après s'être décidé de sortir, il se sécha le corps et commença à frotter ses cheveux lorsqu'il entendit sonner à la porte. Il n'aimait pas être dérangé le matin, et encore moins ce matin ci. Il jura, et enroula la serviette autour de sa taille avant de se diriger vers la porte. Il traînait des pieds et demandait qui était là sans réponse. Il s'apprêtait à râler contre le gêneur mais resta figer à l'ouverture de la porte.

A...Aji !

Il avait eu l'effet escompté, son amant était stupéfait ce qui le fit sourire. Il avança à l'intérieur et se déchaussa tranquillement. De nouveau à la hauteur de Jun, il se rendit compte à son tour de la tenue plus que légère de son aîné. Il aurait aimé le détailler plus longtemps mais un corps chaud vint se blottir dans ses bras. Il savoura cette étreinte et déposa quelques baisers dans ce cou offert. L'odeur de Jun lui avait manqué, son corps fin, sa peau douce, son torse imberbe, tout. Il s'écarta légèrement et l'embrassa passionnément jusqu'à ce que l'air vienne à leur manquer. Depuis qu'il détenait ses billets d'avion, il avait attendu ce moment avec tellement d'impatience. Puis il s'éloigna avec regret de Jun et prit la parole.

Bonjour Matsu.

Aji ! Comment ça se fait ? Tu m'as dis que tu ne pouvais pas revenir...

Je suis là, c'est le plus important non ?

Oui.. je t'aime... tu m'as manqué ! J'arrive pas à y croire..

Yes ! I'm here !

Bakanishi !

Oui ?

Joyeux anniversaire !

Merci ! Je suis venu jusqu'ici pour te l'entendre dire. Tu as de la chance de ne pas l'avoir oublié !

Comment je pourrai l'oublier ! Oh tiens, ton cadeau !

J'ai bien fais d'être venu alors ! Hum je me demande ce que c'est... ça vient d'une bijouterie, hum à voir la boîte, un collier ? Aaaaah ! Une montre ! Elle est trop belle !

C'est vrai ? Elle te plaît ?

Oh oui, c'est une super idée ! Je ne serai plus obligé de faire les calculs... tu me connais... je suis pas doué !

Oui, c'est fait exprès.

Merci Matsu...je t'aime.

Moi aussi je t'aime.

Il ne pouvait plus se retenir, son Jin était rentré et se tenait devant lui. Il portait un jean large, une veste noire laissée ouverte et un marcel blanc. Il était beau, il se jeta à nouveau dans ses bras scellant leurs lèvres dans un long baiser puis lui prit la main pour se diriger vers la chambre. Il se montrait entreprenant, il savait ce qu'il voulait et désirait plus que tout retrouver la chaleur de leurs corps unis. Il lui ôta sa veste et son marcel puis s'attaqua à sa ceinture et son pantalon.

Il sentait ses vêtements le quitter les uns après les autres, son chéri était pressé et il en était de même pour lui. Cela faisait trop longtemps, qu'il n'avait pas parcouru son corps de ses doigts et de sa bouche. Après avoir laissé quelques traces en bas de son cou, ses mains firent glisser la serviette qui entourait le bassin de son aîné. Ce dernier n'agissait pas assez vite pour lui, s'impatientant, il enleva lui même son boxer et le poussa délicatement contre le matelas. A genoux sur le lit, il surplombait ce corps si désirable se délectant de cette vue.

Sa respiration s'accélérait, tandis que la chaleur envahissait petit à petit son bas ventre. Le regard brûlant de Jin le rendait fou, sa langue qui parcourait son torse et qui titillait ses tétons ne faisait qu'attiser le désir qu'il éprouvait déjà à cet instant. Il laissait quelques soupirs lui échapper et fermait les yeux lorsque Jin s'aventurait toujours plus bas. Mais la patience et les préliminaires n'étaient pas leurs forces, et très vite il sentit une vive chaleur s'emparer de lui.

D'une main, il se saisit de son sexe, et sa langue vint s'enrouler autour. Il le léchait, le suçait, il s'amusait à voir Jun se tordre de plaisir. Il aimait avoir le pouvoir de le rendre vulnérable et accélérait ses mouvements. De son autre main, il lui caressait le flanc et descendait vers sa cuisse. Puis, il lui présenta ses doigts à sa bouche pour les humidifier. Après quelques minutes, il les récupéra de cette douce sensation et introduisit un premier doigt en Jun. Il savait son petit ami assez étroit, et prenait le temps de le préparer pour lui éviter de souffrir davantage.

Un second doigt venait de le pénétrer, il serrait la main gauche de Jin dans la sienne et fermait les yeux pour se détendre. Très vite, les mouvements devinrent plaisant, il rouvrit les yeux et insuffla à son chéri de venir. Jin retira ses doigts puis vint l'embrasser passionnément tout en se positionnant correctement. Il s'insinuait doucement en lui, mais la douleur l'empêchait d'apprécier les premiers instants d'intrusion de son amant. La joue plaquée contre l'oreiller, il serrait la main de Jin et la desserrait au fur et à mesure que le plaisir l'envahissait.

Son bébé se détendait enfin et les petits gémissements qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres le firent frissonner. Il accéléra ses va-et-vient et déposa ses mains de chaque côté de ses flancs. Il se mouvait en lui et gémissait à son tour. Le rythme devenait insoutenable, leurs corps s'entrechoquaient et perlaient de sueur. Jun haletait son prénom d'une voix suave qui lui donnait assez d'adrénaline pour poursuivre ses mouvements toujours plus saccadés. Il trouvait ce moment merveilleux, les étoiles plein les yeux de Jun et ce plaisir intense qu'il ressentait, le consumaient. A bout de souffle, il se déhancha plus vigoureusement arrachant des cris d'extase de son partenaire et se laissa tomber à ses côtés.

Ils venaient d'atteindre le septième ciel et Jin s'allongea à ses côtés. Il l'observait, les yeux toujours embrumés de plaisir, il percevait l'aura magnifique que son petit ami dégageait. Les mèches de cheveux qui lui collaient sur le visage, la respiration encore haletante, cet air satisfait qu'il exprimait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver terriblement sexy. Cet homme venait de lui faire l'amour et il se sentait si léger à cette évocation. Quelques minutes plus tard, son regard se posa à nouveau sur le visage de son chéri qui n'était plus conscient du monde qui l'entourait. Jin s'était endormi. Il concevait que son voyage et leurs ébats l'avaient exténué. Après avoir déposé un baiser sur son front, Jun se leva et se décida à faire quelques courses pour préparer un délicieux repas. Il désirait fêter l'anniversaire de Jin comme il se devait, et se procurer un bon gâteau ainsi qu'une bonne bouteille de vin.

Les trois jours de congé de Jun étaient passés à vive allure, il était à présent seul à l'appartement à devoir l'attendre chaque soir. Il ressentait la solitude que son petit ami devait éprouvait pendant son absence. Lui, il était dans un lieu neutre à leur histoire, il voyait beaucoup de gens et refoulait ses sentiments. Mais ici, ce n'était pas pareil, les photos, les meubles, tout avait une histoire qui les unissait. Il plaignait Jun qui devait subir ça à longueur de semaines, surtout qu'il reprenait bientôt l'avion. Mais une fois de plus, il se reformulait le bien fondé de son départ et se promettait de revenir le plus rapidement possible.

Comme une impression de déjà vu, Jun assistait impuissant à l'envol de Jin aux Etats-Unis. Il avait profité au maximum de sa présence et s'était ressourcé de son affection mais

il laissait de nouveau un vide dans son cœur. Alors qu'il sortait un mouchoir de sa veste, il tâta un papier dans sa poche. Il le sortit pour voir ce que c'était et reconnu l'écriture de Jin. Il sourit tristement en se disant qu'il avait dû l'introduire là pendant leur étreinte. Puis, il s'assit sur l'un des bancs de l'aéroport, et se mit à lire.

« Baby, j'ai passé un merveilleux anniversaire, et une excellente semaine à tes côtés.  
>Je t'aime.<br>PS : Es-tu sûr que je sois reparti ? »

Il le guettait depuis presque vingt minutes, Jun était resté un long moment debout, les yeux rivés vers la vitre à contempler le ciel. Il lui avait fallu bien de la volonté pour résister à le prendre dans ses bras. Sa main s'était engouffré dans sa poche, comme il l'avait prévu, Jun aurait eu besoin de se moucher et il s'aperçut du papier. Jin trépignait d'impatience, pourquoi Jun ne lisait pas tout de suite son mot ? Celui ci se dirigeait calmement vers le banc le plus proche et s'y étais assis mollement. Il était en train de lire son message et releva rapidement la tête en regardant autour de lui. Jin retira sa capuche, et lui sourit lorsqu'il vit le regard de Jun se poser sur lui. Ce dernier se précipita vers lui, et l'asséna d'un coup dans l'épaule avant de se blottir dans ses bras.

Baka ! Je croyais que tu étais parti...

Je sais... je devais prendre cet avion mais... pour le moment, je peux très bien bosser sur mon album à la maison ne ?

Oui ! Ah Aji, je te déteste !

Désolé. Je peux partir si tu veux !

Mais non baka ! Je t'aime mon Aji.

Moi aussi je t'aime Baby.

Ils regagnaient leur appartement, non pas la main dans la main, mais le sourire aux lèvres. Tous deux se gardaient de délivrer au monde leur côté fleur bleue et poursuivirent leur petit bonhomme de chemin.


End file.
